


The King's Commodore

by ATwistOfLemonLyman



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Ballad, F/M, Poetry, Tragedy, folk ballad, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATwistOfLemonLyman/pseuds/ATwistOfLemonLyman
Summary: Elizabeth chooses between a commodore and a pirate.
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, James Norrington/Elizabeth Swann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The King's Commodore

I published this for the first time about ten years ago on my very first ff dot net account. This was inspired by the ballad known as “The House Carpenter” (aka “The Daemon Lover” and “James Harris”) and specifically by the interpretations of Bob Dylan and [Joan Baez.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4RekFGUtexc) I fused both of their versions together, inserted a few bits from other versions, added some original stanzas, and made several changes here and there. So my “co-authors” are Dylan, Baez, and anonymous.

The poem features a narrator and dialogue between Will and Elizabeth and is an AU where Elizabeth married Norrington and they have two daughters and a son. Without further ado, I give you THE KING’S COMMODORE:

* * *

**“Well met, well met, my own true love.”**

_ “Well met, well met,” cried She. _

**“I’ve just returned from the salt salt sea**

**All for the love of thee.**

**I could have married a Titan’s daughter, dear,**

**She would have married me**

**But I have forsaken her coffers of gold**

**All for the love of thee.”**

_ “Well if you could’ve married his Calypso, dear, _

_ I’m sure you are to blame _

_ For I am married to a king’s commodore _

_ And find him an hon’rable man.” _

**“Forsake, forsake your king’s commodore**

**And come sail away with me.**

**I’ll take you where the sea glows green,**

**Where we shall dwell eternally.”**

_ “But if I should leave my husband, dear, _

_ My daughters, and infant son, _

_ What have you got to maintain me on, _

_ If I with thee do go?” _

**“Six ships, six ships, all out on the sea,**

**Seven more upon dry land,**

**One hundred and ten dauntless corsairs**

**Will be at your command.”**

So up she picked her sleeping babes

And gave ‘em kisses one, two, three,

Saying, _“take good care of your papa while I’m gone_

_ And keep him good company.” _

And she did take off her rich attire,

Pearls glorious to behold,

And as she trod along the fine white sand,

Her eyes shone like glittering gold.

Well they were sailing about two weeks,

I’m sure it was not three,

When the younger of the girls she came on deck

And wept most bitterly.

And when she saw her spectral child

From her slumber she arose

For it caused her such a grievous pain

She could ne’er again repose.

**“Well, are you weeping for your house and gold,**

**Or the Commodore you’ll see no more?”**

_ “Well I’m not weeping for my king’s commodore, _

_ I’m weeping for my babies three.” _

The sky grew dark and fright’ning to behold.

The winds began to rage,

And as lightning split the air so damp and cold,

The ocean waves did swell.

Oh twice around went the pirate ship,

I’m sure it was not three,

When the ship it sprung a leak,

And was taken by the sea.

_ “Oh what are those isles yonder my love? _

_ They look as white as snow.” _

**“Those isles are heaven my love**

**That you and I will never know.”**

_ “Oh what are those isles yonder my love? _

_ They look as dark as night.” _

**“Those are isles of hellfire my love**

**Where you and I will remain.”**

Well the Gallant sailed about two weeks

I’m sure it was not three.

When the buccaneer ship it sprung a leak

The Commodore’s ship was nearby.

One time around spun the Commodore’s ship

Two times around spun she

Two times around spun the Gallant’s sails

And found no sign of She.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone comes at me, I'm very much a Norribeth shipper but my OTP is Norrington/Happiness (and that can come in many forms) and I'm too grown up to hate on canon Elizabeth or Willabeth and I just wanted to have a bit of fun with this ballad.


End file.
